narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jirogashima Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Jirogashima clan is well revered for their undeniable talent and blood lust for battle. Originating as a group of nine superior swordsmen and swordswomen during the First Great Ninja War, the group eventually settled to produce a small nomadic party that flourished from mercenary work and staple farming. Known simply as "Kokonotsume", or 'Nine', one could find evidence of their participation in a large number of major battles, including two Great Ninja Wars and several skirmishes between Biju. Although a large sum of the clan's descendants are not technically 'clansmen', in a sense, Jin and Kuja Jirogashima's kin, being among the strongest bred of the swordsmen, saw it fit to run the clan amongst themselves. This name became a symbol of loyalty, power, and fame. Those under the title often held clan positions. Thus, the surname was adapted and those under different name rushed to claim the title by all means possible -marriage, deceit, or otherwise. This resulted in a battle within the clan itself, of which pitted brothers and sisters against one another and resulted in a conclusion not many initially desired. More than eighty of the clan's total inhabitants were killed in the battle, many of which belonging to the Jirogashima. Several years later, the clan is still very much struggling to survive. With no more than a handful of samurai left to thrive in the Ninja world, they found residence in the village of Washigakure, earning money through various ways to perhaps once again take off and thrive as a nomadic clan. There are currently seven 'clansmen' alive, albeit only two currently bare the title of Jirogashima: Kujo Jirogashima and his only son, Hayato. Clan Traits Cosmetic Jirogashima natives possess tanned brown skin, darkened grey irises, and dark hair. They are somewhat tall compared to other Asians, standing up to seven feet tall in some instances. Personality traits Kujo and his son both possess an unquenchable lust for battle, but are not terribly violent, in a sense. Jirogashima Kin are religious, honest, and charismatic, as well as loud, abrupt, and cunning. Although many traits can be silenced for periods of time, they often show up in times of severe stress or periods of boredom. They both carry a strong, yet silenceable southwest Indonesian accent as a result of traveling. Strengths (up to two) Positive - Kenjutsu - Superior Positive - Chakra - Exceptional Weaknesses (up to two) Negative - Handseals - Terrible Negative - Intelligence - Inferior note: Handseals are seen as unnecessary; therefore, were not taught. They cannot use more than one or two without becoming terribly confused Abilities Although Jin himself was a terrible chakra practitioner, Kuja was seen as a prodigy within the team. She studied chakra paths daily, seeing it as a spiritual gift rather than some inner energy. It was through chakra that she created the religion many clansmen today follow, as well as the clan's armed and unarmed fighting styles. Though practice and breeding within themselves, their signature Kekkei Genkai rose from the groundwork. Kekkei Genkai: Art of the Doppelganger / Projection Release: It is through exceptional chakra control that clansmen are able to produce black, gaseous, shadow-like copies of themselves at any given time. They manifest at the age of ten in most students and continue to grow and develop as their creators age. Only one can be projected at any given time, but, as demonstrated by Kuja herself, once could project many as two or three with intense training. Taking a mirror image of their creators, these manifestations of pure, solid chakra can launch forward for various effects. Be it blocking an attack or attacking themselves, the copy can only preform a predetermined set of actions before vanishing back from sight or returning to their host. With that being said, if no internal command is issued, the doppelganger becomes a mirror copy of their master for up to an additional four seconds with minimal practice. Doppelgangers can appear differently, sometimes taking the shape of an upper torso or arm in the stead of an entire humanoid form. However, Doppelgangers much appear from the creator's original body. Creating them elsewhere is, within reason, relatively impossible. The doppelganger can materialize in two different forms: Tangible, and Intangible. Tangible doppelgangers can attack and defend, possessing a strength and density directly proportional to their creator's intelligence. At an age of ten, doppelgangers are strong enough to crack concrete while seasoned veterans have been known to carry projections capable of cracking solid lead and bending steel with ease. If struck with a mediocre physical ability, the clone will vanish. Intangible doppelgangers are unable to attack, but can cast jutsu and are nigh identical to the former. The strength of the Jutsu is directly proportional to the user's strength. Although immune to physical abilities, mediocre amounts of energetic chakra can cause them to dissipate. The projections are rather weak to abilities, and thus are mostly used offensively. Be it known that the doppelgangers are nothing but projections of the creator's chakra, not chakra itself. One could suggest that doppelgangers function with a likeness similar to an elemental ability or skill. Thus, any jutsu cast using a doppelganger draws directly from the creator's chakra pool. Due to being a samurai ability, their low action time, and their low defense, doppelgangers can be cast without hand seals or a voice command, and cost minimal chakra to activate. One, two, or even three within any given moment rarely cost more than a fraction each, but multiple cast times within a short period can become rather taxing on an individual. The projections also stem off of the creator's subconscious; therefore, can be projected instinctively to protect their creator. Without as much as a thought, projections can defend against the occasional surprise swipe at a reaction speed more than double the speed of an average human. As a final ability, projections in their dormant inactivated state cause black lines to develop around the eyelids of the clansmen and a leave small tail of quickly-vanishing afterimages that trail behind as they tread. These are usually unnoticeable during idle banter, only really appearing in times of intense speed. They cannot be used for illusionary effect, and are rather tedious to explain. Some clansmen use these images as entertainment, waving their hands in circles and watching the images fall behind. Others find them annoying, and silence these images through chakra inhibition. Clan Abilities: Quan: Kuja's fighting style adopts chakra into every strike. Favoring defense over offense, disciples oftentimes anticipate a strike and follow up with a deadly combo. It incorporates chakra enhanced punches, kicking, and takedowns alongside swordplay and knife training. Practitioners are, of course, taught Iadō at the base level before opening into Gal'Shiin, which adopts the use of a doppelganger in fights. Sword strikes are accurate enough to sever specific veins and cut with pinpoint precision, while almost every strike is aimed with the intent to incapacitate. The incorporation of chakra into most everything at a young age allows the constant use of chakra-infused abilities at a lower cost. They move quicker, jump higher, and punch stronger. In reality, many practitioners tend to medicate several times a day to refresh their reserves. Meditation, in a sense, is mandatory. Jutsu: Doppelganger E-B rank A doppelganger is created for various purposes. Tangible doppelgangers last one second, while intangible doppelgangers last three, depending on rank. Tangible doppelgangers cost only one chakra point to activate, but multiply the chakra cost by 200% (with an additional point) for every additional copy afterwards until a max of 8 chakra. The cost resets every ten seconds after doppelganger isn't produced. Intangible doppelgangers are free, but multiply the cost of any jutsu they create by 1.25. At the beginning level, they last 3 seconds. Jutsu: Replace D Rank. Following the use of a seal of confirmation, the user switches places with his or her doppelganger. This switch is counted as an action, and will dissipate the now immobilized clone after a second. The ability costs a heavy 5% of the user's current chakra, but can be decreased with rank. Clan Achievements List: - Defended an entire town from a group of criminals with minimal losses. - Participated in the first and third great ninja war. - Created a martial art. - Completed over 200 assignments. - Steal and document a total of 32 weapons from criminals. -Establish their own personal religion - Establish a line of chakra-infused weapons. Recent Clan History: War: The event that crippled the clan's lineage and severed several ties to the original nine. Houses were burned to the ground, several men, women, and children were slaughtered. The clan head's wife, Nara, was among the deceased. This sent the seemingly unbeatable man into turmoil and forced the survivors to forget the century long tradition of traveling and take shelter in the city of Washigakure. Death of the Fifth Jin Sekai, the last descendant of the Sekai bloodline, died of old age. Family Tree Kujo Jirogashima -Of Clan /NPC 26 years Hayato Jirogashima - /Kujo's Son 14 years Tomoko Genkeki - / NPC 65 years Rinkai Genkeki - Tomoko's Son 25 years Nariobi Kugenin -Orphan 8 years Shin Yaomi - NPC/Second 32 years Hakata Yaomi - Shin's Daughter 12 years